Honeymoon Gone Wrong/Transcript
(The episode begins with both Ben and Julie arriving in Hawaii on their honeymoon, Ben calls Grandpa Max on the line) Ben: Aloha! Grandpa Max: Hey there, kiddo, how's the honeymoon coming? Ben: Pretty good! We went to Alaska for Julie's Tennis Award Ceremony, Japan for visiting her Grandfather, Brazil for our get away and England for attending the Dragon Sanctum, and now we're in Hawaii where all couples go! Anything I missed while me and my newfound wifey were gone? Grandpa Max: Well, you missed a lot of things, but Draco appreciated your postcard for his birthday, and well Hopgoblin committed Tax Evasion, Eric was having trouble being a father and Kyra was spiked. Ben: I better get- Grandpa Max: Oh no, it's fine, everything's fine. You just enjoy your honeymoon, I have things completely handled. Ben: Well, okay. I call you back some other time. Say hi to Ash and Hop for me, love ya! Grandpa Max: You too. (Hangs up) Kyra: Eric! Eric: Yeah? Kyra: Something's wrong? Eric: Are you suffering the side effects of the spike? Kyra: No, it's my crystal it's breaking, something's wrong. Eric: Oh, god, don't worry, babe, everything's gonna be fine, Brock help her! Brock: Got it, have no fear my dear princess (caresses Kyra's hand) You're defender is here. Eric: She's my wife. Brock: Nothing will go wrong. Eric: Yeah, what else? Brock: Everything will be ok- (Kyra breathes rapidly, when suddenly the crystal is breaking) Eric: Oh god please no! Not the Dragon Sickness situation! (The crystal breaks as Kyra screams turning into a dragon again while squeezing Brock's hand hard, causing him to fall and whine in pain) Kyra: Eric, help me! (Everyone runs in to see Kyra as a dragon again) Misty: Oh my god, what happened? Eric: Brock broke his hand. May: Is something wrong with Kyra? Eric: No. Dawn: Does she need venegrin? Eric: She does not need venegrin, you remember last time! (Note: See Dragon Sickness/Transcript, and on a previous line, Eric yells "Not the Dragon Sickness situation!") Iris: But does she need medicine? Eric: No! Serena and Mallow: Pills? Eric: No! Bonnie and Lana: Bathroom breaks and exercise! Eric: No you dense irritating (holds his breath for his second and acts nicely to Kyra) Hey, Cupcake, can you cover your ears for a few seconds? (Kyra covers her ears while Eric shouts) -DUMB GIGGLING WOMEN!!!! Gwen: Excuse me! Lillie: Does she need food to help digest herself because it has something to do with her pregnancy? Eric: Yes, yes it does. Lillie and the girls: She's pregnant! (The girls scream in delight) Congratulations, Kyra, How many babies? Twins, Triplets, or Fivelets! EEEEEEE! Kyra: Yeah, Yeah, thanks guys! Misty: We'll do you a favor, we'll shop at Garden Shack, and we'll get you some good foods you can eat, what are your favorite foods and drinks? Kyra: O.K. but I'm afraid since your my descendant, your gonna be.... Misty: We'll be right back, you just lay low for a little bit! Bonnie: Congratulations! (The girls leave for the Garden Shack) Eric: While the girls are out, me, Ash and Grandpa Max will help calm you down. Ash: Yeah, how bad can it be, what could go wrong? Hopgoblin: Wait!! Hopgoblin's cousin coming over, you know he love to make trouble! Eric (glares at Ash): You had to ask! That stupid cousin frog that sounds like Danny DeVito (looks at and whispers to the audience) He is voiced by Danny DeVito, just keep watching. Grandpa Max (sighs): I wonder how's Ben doing? (We cut to Ben and Julie eating at a Hawaiian Buffet, where the locals act a bit weird) Ben: Gee, i thought Hawaii was a fancy place like on TV, not a stereotypical-- (gets slapped by Julie) Julie: Be nice hon! These are an ancient tribe that have lived in Hawaii for over a thousand years and they're quite hot when they serve up the food, it's their "Entertainment"! Ben: Oooo, Entertainment! (A Stereotypical Tribesman Chef comes to the duo) Tribesman: HAHA! Who Ordered Da ??? Ben: That be me! Tribesman: AH HA!! (shows Ben his flaming-hot pork chop) DA PORK CHOP, LIT ON FIRE!!! Ben: (Chuckles) Mind if you blow out the fire? Tribesman: Why? It's our tradition to serve our fellow visitors with this! Ben: Never Mind, continue! Tribesman: And for this sexy woman, HAHA! PINEAPPLE AND CHEESE SANDWICH, ROASTED! AND ON FIRE!! (Serves the sandwich to her) HERE YOU GO MY TOOTS! Julie: (chuckles) You're soo funny! Tribesman: Thanks, my dear lady! And who's this boy with the fancy watch? Ben: we'll, i'm practically well-known around the world, but i'm Ben, and this little do-hickey is my omnitrix, this device allows me to turn into different aliens and--- (Tribesman gives a Silence sign and runs to the Tribe Leader, whispering something which amuses him, we cut to the tribe and the chief approaching Ben) Chief: My Friends, didn't i predict this, that the great shape-shifting god would visit us? Ben: Shape Shifting God? Chief: Of course, this special boy, is a god! well, not really, but it's a tradition to see a special boy with special powers every 2 years, and boom! the day comes, and this god shows up! speaking of which, do you mind to show your special powers to the fine people my dear god? Ben: Well, (sees Julie whispers "Go on") Okay, if you guys want entertainment, here it comes (slaps the Omnitrix and turns into Heatblast, Red Charcoal starts emerging from the watching and close to Ben's eye, as it opens, yellow lines emerge as the charcoal glows as Ben as Heatblast does his infamous heroic pose from when he was 10-Years old) Ben as Heatblast: Ok, folks, I'm gonna need a hula stick (a tribesman tosses Ben as Heatblast a Hula stick) Thanks, Dude. Tribesman: S'all right. (Ben as Heatblast blows fire at each end of the stick as he twirls it around like a baton, with everyone amazed) (Meanwhile, one of the tribesman observe and runs to a sanctuary performed by a witch doctor (based on Tzekel-Khan from Miguel and Tulio: Road to El Dorado), who was doing some chanting, but was irritated by the tribesman, who is his right-hand man and eyes and ears, informs of Ben's performance, which excites the Witch Doctor, as he secretly studied Ben's aliens for over the years) (As Ben as Heatblast gets another hula stick, which he just ignited another fire on each end, he does another performance with both sticks, and the Witch Doctor observes him, as Ben as Heatblast finishes the tradition by throwing the sticks in the air and blowing fire at the sky, and everyone applauds, the Omnitrix times out, and Ben gives a bow) Witch Doctor: Bravo, bravo, bravo! Chief: Bukari, what are you doing here? Ben: You know this whacko? Chief: That is Bukari, he is a witch doctor, who is obsessed with sacrifice and life and death. Bukari: Chief Wantanka, I know how you feel about me, I've observed the young god with powers, and it was quite a show you put on. (Offers Ben a handshake) Ben (refuses it): Yeah, I don't get along quite well with voodoo witch doctors, especially your kind of witch doctors. Chief: Buraki, you have no right to be here. This is a tradition of fun, not madness. Buraki: But I have observed this boy's power, I have witnessed it's power and agility, the Fire God (Heatblast), the Earth God (Armodrillo), the Wind God (XLR8), the Water God (Water Hazard), the Ice God (Arcticguana), the Plant God (Wildvine), the Diamond God (Diamondhead), the Metal God (NRG), any god I can relate with, those are gods of ???, they came here every 10,000 years for a tradition to make a human sacrifice, and one of them brings out an ancient being who is destined for greatness. Only you could do that, care to try? Ben: No, I'm not buying you're folklore of the being destined for greatness, I know witch doctors are lunatics and smug clowns like you. No one's dying, not on my watch, come on Julie, let's go. (Helps Julie up, who glares at Buraki, who also gives a look, which the Chief taunts him for with a triumphant smile) Buraki: Oh, we'll see about that. (Smirks evily) (Meanwhile back in Glowerhaven, Ash, Eric and Max are watching over Kyra, when they hear a knock) Max: It's unlocked! Voice: Yeah, well you shoulda told me sooner. (That voice belonged to Hopgoblin's cousin, HopFrog, and he is voiced by Danny DeVito, and he just entered, with his hat, tie and smoking cigar) Eric: Great, the black sheep of the family. Hopgoblin: Cousin, you made it! HobFrog: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, good to see you too, Hoppy-O! (Gives Hopgoblin a noogie) Hopgoblin: Oh, Yeah, me Hoppy-O. I guess. HobFrog: The name's HobFrog, Hopgoblin's cousin. (Shakes Grandpa Max's hand) So you live in this pile o dump? I expected a hotel! Grandpa Max: You do realize this place is a no-smoking policy! HobFrog: Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me a rent there, Fats-O, I need rest and relaxation! (takes out his cigarette and starts smoking) (Max gives a look at HobFrog, knowing he's not going to like him) HopFrog: Hey there, and you must be Erin! Eric: Eric, the name is Eric. HopFrog: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, and who might this fella be? Ash: Ash. HopFrog: So Aaron- Eric: Eric! HopFrog: Whatever, does sorcery right? Are you his assistant? Ash: No! That's a thing for girls, I'm a guy! HopFrog (laughs): Easy, fella, I'm just asking, how many times did you crossdress when you were a kid? (Ash gives a look at Hopgoblin, who smiles nervously) HopFrog: Anyways, where's the bathroom in this joint? Grandpa Max: Right down the hall, and don’t judge it! (HopFrog takes the bathroom, while Max, Eric and Ash glare at Hopgoblin for his cousin's rudeness) (Meanwhile in Garden Shacks, Gwen, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Lillie, Lana and Mallow are shopping for food for Kyra) Misty: I wonder which one she's interested in. (Dawn finds a PlayBoy magazine) Dawn: Wow, PlayBoy, practical and alluring! oh, a 6-pack, only $4.99! Lillie: Wow, origami, i bet that princess would make a lot of good origami art! Gwen: We're not here for that kind of stuff, we're here to get food for Kyra, so she can remain calm with her pregnancy. Misty: I know my descendent, her favorite foods are chicken, peas, mashed potatoes and cheesecake, and her favorite drinks are lemon juice and vanilla tea. We'll find the Potatoes in the frozen food aisle, peas in the canned aisle, the cheesecake in the desert aisle, the chicken in the frozen food aisle, and the lemon juice and vanilla tea in the frozen drink aisle. Dawn and Lillie: We'll get the lemon juice and the vanilla tea! Lana and Mallow: We'll get the potatoes! Serena and Bonnie: We'll get the peas! Gwen and Iris: We'll get the chicken! Misty: And me and May we'll get the cheesecake! (The girls are doing their respective duties) (Dawn and Lillie are in the frozen drink aisle, unaware that there is Squirtle they just angered) (Lana and Mallow are in the frozen food aisle, along with Gwen and Iris, unaware they just angered a Charizard) (Serena and Bonnie are in the canned aisle, unaware they just angered a Rowlett) (And Misty and May are in the desert aisle, unaware they just angered a Lycanroc) Gwen: Alright, that's everything, let's go! (Bumps into an angry Charizard) Oh, hey big fella, no offense, we're in a hurry, if you would mind- (the Charizard growls at her) Excuse me, but- (the Charizard burst little smokes out of his mouth) Now, Look here I- Iris: Uh, Gwen, I think we may have ticked him off! Gwen: Oh god! (Smiles nervously at the Charizard, who suddenly blows fire at Gwen and Iris) Mallow: What happened? (Gwen points to Charizard motionly) (Suddenly the Charizard starts blowing fire at them) Gwen: Run. (Starts running with Iris, Lana and Mallow, with the Charizard chasing them) Lillie: We got the vanilla juice and- (notices Squirtle) Oh, hello little Squirtle. Dawn: You have to admit he really is cute! (The Squirtle kicks her in the leg) Ow, Hey! Lillie: Bad Squirtle! Bad! Now apologize to Dawn so we can leave. (Suddenly the Squirtle puts on it's sunglasses in an angry tone) Or not. Dawn: Run. (She and Lillie run off with the Squirtle chasing them) Serena: OK, that's just about enough, let's go. (Notices a Rowlett) Oh, what a cutie! Bonnie: I know, right? (Suddenly the Rowlett pecks her head) Ow, Hey! (The Rowlett pecks her again) Ow, quit it! (The Rowlett pecks her several times) Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Serena (nervously): Run. (She and Bonnie run off with the Rowlett chasing after them) (Misty and May are at the Checkout Aile) Misty: What's taking them so long? We need to hurry and help Kyra, and make sure she's all better! May: I'll go get them. (Notices a Lycanroc with bloodshot red eyes) Hey, Hey Boy, you mind if we get past and get our friends. (The Lycanroc starts snarling) Misty: Okay, Boy we really need to go so really really bad, and it's very important. (The Lycanroc starts growling) May: Hey, take it easy, we're trying to- (The Lycanroc starts barking at them several times, which freaks them out) Misty: Run. (She and May run off with the Lycanroc chasing after them) (We cut back to the castle, with Eric and Ash walking into the bathroom and are shocked to see HopFrog in hot tub with 2 females, a brunette in a blue bikini, and a blonde in a pink bikini) Eric: What the- What the hell are you doing? HopFrog (smokes a cigar): I got a little tired of Old Man Tubby to the Rubby's old school class van, so I when I heard about this beautiful Su ca me casa place, I thought I make myself home. And these 2 beauties are ??? and ???, I'm hot tubbin' with em' ??? and ???: Hi! Ash: This is ridiculous, you're not supposed to be in here! Kyra has problems with her pregnancy! Eric: Get these girls outta here! HopFrog: Hey, Hey, Hey, relax, nothin's happenin' here! Grandpa Max: What's going on here? What are you doing this time? HopFrog: Hey, Tubby, relax, I'm havin' the time of my life! (Suddenly, Hopgoblin gets a call from Skype, and discovers it's Ben) Hopgoblin: Ben! Me knew you call! Ben: Hey, Hop, what's up? HopFrog: Who's the dude? Hopgoblin: It Ben. HopFrog: Ben who? Grandpa Max: My grandson, Ben. HopFrog: Can I see that? Can I speak to im'? (Eric leaves to check on Kyra) Eric: Hey, babe, sorry I'm late, Hopgoblin's idiot cousin was hot tubbing in our bathroom. Kyra? Honey? (Opens the bedroom to see Kyra ???) Eric: Oh god please no! (we cut to HopFrog talking to Ben on Skype) HopFrog: So, looks like we have someone from Harvard! Ben: I'm not a Harvard student, plus, i'm a world-renowned hero! they let me bypass college! HopFrog: Hero? you're not wearing a suit or a cape, you're not Superman, you're not Batman, what the hell kind of superhero are you? Ben: I'm an alien-shape shifting superhero! HopFrog: Really? show me your damn skills. (smokes his cigarette) I'm waiting you idiot! (Ben turns into BenGoblin in front of HopFrog) HopFrog: Hop-O? I thought were here with me! BenGoblin: Because I'm not your cousin, I have his DNA to look like him! HopFrog: Oh I see, you don't mind if I Hop over and give you a noogie, do ya? BenGoblin: You know what, I don't why Hopgoblin set me up to meet his lazy, yet rude, irresponsible, heavy smoking cousin and- (Suddenly there's a rumbling) Ben (changes back to normal): Wait, what was that? (Ben hears something odd, hangs up with HopFrog, it turns out it's a strange mutant, which causes Ben and Julie to scream like little girls) Buraki: Finally, my little pet is ready to take that watch for myself! get them! (the weird ???-looking mutant chases after the duo) Ben: Oh my god! Julie! (selects ??? on his omnitrix) we're both gonna have to press this button! Julie: WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?! Ben: I have a plan, if I turn into an alien, then so can you! Julie: BUT I'VE NEVER GONE ALIEN BEFORE!! I'VE NEVER FELT WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING AN ALIEN! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? Ben: It's the only thing you can do to save us right now! Do you trust me? Julie: But- Ben: Do you trust me? Julie: IF IT'S THE ONLY THING I CAN DO TO SAVE US RIGHT NOW, YES! (Ben and Julie both press the Omnitrix, as Ben turns into Grey Matter, while Julie turns into Upgrade) Julie as Upgrade: Ben, now what? Ben as Grey Matter: Remember that Galvanic Mechamorph suit you had as Ship before the Malware reveal, I need to take notes from Azmuth, when his father was possessed by that Retaliator suit. Julie as Upgrade: You mean- Ben as Grey Matter: Merge with me! (Julie as Upgrade forms around Ben as Grey Matter, and becomes the suit she had possessed before, as they battle the monster) Buraki: DAMMIT! Get that thing! (Julie and Ben battle the monster, which suddenly falls down a cliff and disappears on impact) Ben as Gray Matter: Nice Job Julie! How was it like being alien? Julie as Upgrade: I know. but now... (kisses Ben as Gray Matter while everyone cheers) Chief: All right everyone! ALL HAIL THE SHAPE-SHIFTING GODS! (Everyone cheers, while we cut to the castle, where things just kept getting worse...) Eric: ASH! WHERE'S THE FOOD?! Ash: THEY'RE NOT HERE YET?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE PRINCESS?! Eric: WELL, THINGS ARE GETTING BAD!! SHE'S ??? Ash: WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! Eric: She just ??? Ash: Don't worry, it ain't gonna go bad. besides, things can't get any worse! (Kyra suddenly ???) I was wrong!! SO WRONG!!! Eric: Where are the girls? Gwen: Where do you think? (The girls are screaming from the angry Pokémon chasing after them) HopFrog: So then I said, "Let's go for a little hopping trip!" (Both he and the girls in the hot tub laugh) Grandpa Max: This can't be any worse. (Suddenly, the Pokemon end up causing havoc in the Rustbucket, with the Charizard blowing fire as the other Pokémon go crazy) (Everyone panics as Grandpa Max is looking depressed, leaning on a chair with his elbow) (Ben and Julie suddenly return with leis around their necks) Ben: Aloha, you beautiful people, you? (Notices the damage in the Rustbucket, the angry Pokémon chasing the girls, Eric and Ash helping an upset Kyra, a still whining Brock on the floor, HopFrog smoking a cigar with 2 girls in a hot tub, and a stressed out Grandpa Max) Grandpa Max: Don't ask. ???. Category:Transcript